


Gift!

by MagnetForStupidity (Rattchet)



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader Insert, beginnings of heat/rut, female ghoulette reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattchet/pseuds/MagnetForStupidity
Summary: I signed up for the Ghost spring gift exchange on tumblr! This is the result.Ghoulette reader has some fun with Rain and Omega.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Water Ghoul, Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/You, Water Ghoul/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Gift!

It’s a dreary day at the Abbey, heavy rainfall keeping most inside the stone walls. It is, however, a great day for video games and cuddling. You sit on the couch, legs dangling over the shoulders of the ghoul sitting in front of you on the floor. You lean forward a bit too far, knocking into Rain’s mask with the controller. You chitter in apology, trying to right the mask before your cart in the game runs off the road. Rain growls and shakes his head, moving out of reach as he concentrates on winning the race. You huff in defeat as his character crosses the finish line in first place. Again. 

“You’re too good at this, Rain,” you whine, sticking your tongue out at him when he looks back at you with a playful grin. 

“Wanna try again?” he asks, his tone teasing. 

A sense of determination settles over you and you nod once. “Just you wait. I’ll win this time,” you say, poking the forehead of his mask. He chuckles in response, settling back against the couch and queuing up another round on the TV. 

Half way through the race, a loud scuffle outside the door catches both of your attentions. Your tail flicks in curiosity, an inquisitive trill escaping as you turn towards the noise. Your character falls off the rainbow road as the door slams open, a tall ghoul bursting in. The new arrival hops over the couch, breathless as he stands in front of the television and watches the door. 

“Hey, you’re in the way!” Rain complains, trying to see around the nameless ghoul. You tap the water ghoul’s shoulder, pointing at the doorway as Omega stalks in. He points threateningly at the ghoul standing in front of you.

“Get. Over. Here.” The quintessence ghoul growls, hissing lowly as the other ghoul shakes his head defiantly.

“Make me,” the other ghoul says, tensing to run again. Rain and you glance between the two, Rain tilting his head in confusion. 

“What is going on?” you murmur, flinching lightly at the death glare Omega sends the ghoul in front of you. Rain places a hand on your thigh, his tail wrapping possessively around your ankle. You chirp lightly, an automatic response to the touch. The answer to your confusion hits your nose, the scent of a heat smacking your senses. “Oh shit,” you exclaim, covering your mask’s nose and trying to put as much distance between you and the standing ghoul as you can while still on the couch. 

Another set of hurried footsteps approach the common room, Aether rounding the door frame a second later. He bends over a moment, resting his palms on his knees as he tries to catch his breath. Putting his fists on his hips as he stands back up, he levels a hard stare at the ghoul. 

“C'mon mate, that’s enough. You’ve got to come with us before you trigger the whole compound,” Aether says, still out of breath. The ghoul growls in reply, making a break for another door. Aether rolls his eyes and dashes after him. You listen to the quintessence ghoul shouting as they progress down the hall, grimacing as you hear a loud crash. 

“Fucking hell,” Omega mutters, his tail snapping in irritation. Rain's grip tightens on you, a growl low in his chest as the bigger ghoul approaches them. Omega barely gives the possessive display acknowledgment, knowing it was reactionary to the scent of heat. He crosses his arms over his chest as he stops several feet away. “I suggest you two go to your room. And for Satan’s sake, don’t wander if he triggered you. I’ll be back to check on you this evening,” he grumbles, turning to leave.

The music from the game draws your attention back to the television. You bring up the menu to quit the game, pursing your lips in disappointment. “Quarantine. Excellent,” you mutter, pressing the power button for the TV as Rain gets up to turn the console off. He holds out his hand for you to take, pulling you up and against him, a soft purr in his chest as he nuzzles your neck. 

“We can make it fun,” he whispers promisingly, a hand sliding down to grip your ass. You jump a little at the unexpected contact, smiling mischievously before darting towards your shared room. 

Dusk sets in before Omega returns to your room, the ghoul having checked on everyone else in his section first. He plans on apologizing for being rude earlier, and as such, decides to save you for last. He puts his hands behind his back after knocking, waiting patiently when he hears the bed rustling as someone comes to answer. He was not expecting a grumpy Rain to open the door, so the water ghoul's growl throws him off for a moment. Omega recovers quickly, responding with a growl of his own when Rain bares his teeth. 

“What?” the water ghoul hisses, his instincts telling him another male wasn’t welcome, to not share the female in the room. Omega bristles, about to put the younger ghoul in his place. His response is cut off by a questioning trill, his gaze falling to you, rubbing at your eyes as you duck under Rain's arm. 

“What’s going on, guys?” you ask, your voice laden with sleep. You freeze mid yawn, understanding dawning as you draw in a deep breath. A surprised ‘oh' whooshes out as the scent of two males on the precipice of rut makes you lightheaded. You lean into Rain as he wraps an arm around your waist, giving a reassuring pat to his chest. 

Omega clears his throat, trying not to pay close attention to you only being in a large t-shirt. “I came by to make sure you were staying put,” he says, shifting uncomfortably. “and to apologize for being rude earlier. We had been chasing that ghoul for an hour and I was irritable.” His last word trails off, your scent hitting him as Rain nuzzles your neck, ignoring him completely. 

You can feel your body heating as the older ghoul speaks, your mind going a little fuzzy as you listen. “You don’t have to apologize,” you start, giggling a little when Rain hits a ticklish spot. You push at his mask, trying to clear your head. “But thank you. We appreciate it.”

Omega stares as he watches your face flush, his tail swaying slowly. He shakes his head, clearing his throat again. “Right. Well, it’s quarantine for everyone for a bit. The Sisters will bring food from time to time, so don’t worry about that. I’ll leave you two alone,” the quintessence ghoul says and turns to leave, missing the look you and Rain share. Omega stops and looks over his shoulder as a hand grabs at his sleeve. 

“What about you? Are you going to be alone?” Rain asks, his grip tightening a bit. The water ghoul's concern over rides his baser instincts for a moment. 

“You can stay with us,” you offer hopefully, placing your hand over Rain's. It wouldn’t be the first time the pair of you had a romp with Omega, but it would be the first heat. If he agreed. 

Omega pauses, considering the offer. He would be alone; his Papa has too much on his plate with the change in leadership to deal with a week of rut. He knows The Third Emeritus brother would happily oblige, but this timing isn’t ideal. Especially if things got out of hand. The quintessence ghoul takes in a deep breath, the scent of the two ghouls in front of him solidifying his decision. “All right. I’ll stay.” He laughs as you clap your hands happily, a spring in your step as you grab both ghouls' arms and drag them inside the room. 

You stop in the middle of the room, a soft purr starting as you step in front of the quintessence ghoul. He tenses a bit as Rain settles behind him, the water ghoul wrapping his arms slowly around his middle. Omega purrs lowly, signaling it was okay for the other male to touch him. Rut hasn’t fully set in yet, his head clear enough to give consent to the other ghoul. He turns his attention back to your presence in front of him, your hands gentle as they travel up Omega’s arms. Your fingers are light as they grip the edge of his mask, your gaze questioning.

“You can take it off,” Omega says, smiling at the look of adoration you send him. He takes a deep breath as the mask comes off, enjoying the feeling of unrestricted air flow. Having just woken from a nap, you are already mask-less. He feels Rain take off his mask, the ghoul having slipped it on before he answered the door. Omega relaxes into the other ghoul’s hold as Rain nuzzles and nips at his neck. Your hand cups his cheek as you bring him down for a soft kiss that quickly turns deeper as he groans. You all have a few hours before the heat’s desperation causes you to seek release by any means, so he is going to enjoy the casual while he still can.

You laugh as Omega pulls you closer, leaning down to nibble on your ear before hastily removing your shirt. It doesn’t take long for everyone to be naked after that, a flurry of clothes laying forgotten on the floor. 

The quintessence ghoul growls playfully as he licks at your throat. “Let’s have some fun with him,” he whispers, referring to the water ghoul setting out plenty of lube and other items needed for comfortable sex. You grin mischievously, nodding with an excited trill.

Omega grabs Rain from behind, inhaling his scent as he threads his fingers in the other ghoul’s hair. He uses his grip to tilt Rain’s head to the side, licking a stripe on his neck before biting down. Rain growls, his claws gripping at Omega’s arm as he pretends to protest. The water ghoul’s tail flicks playfully before he turns in Omega’s arms, gripping the older ghoul’s hips as he crashes his lips down on the other’s. 

Omega shoves Rain down onto the bed, straddling his thighs before the water ghoul can protest. Rain’s lips tilt in a snarl briefly, before baring his neck in submission, the pricks of Omega's claw a stark warning. You crawl up behind the big ghoul, wrapping yourself around him from behind. You nudge along his neck, nipping at his earlobe when you reache it. “Are you going to make him beg, sir?” you ask, locking eyes with Rain over Omega’s shoulder. "Make him beg for it,” you murmur, caressing down his arms. 

Omega growls, dragging his claws lightly down the other ghoul's chest. "Gladly, darling," he says, one hand wrapping around Rain's cock, the other gripping a hip in warning to keep him still.

Rain’s eyes flash at the challenge, arching his back prettily in a show as he reaches out for you. You lace your fingers with his, purring as he tugs on your arm. 

You pull away from Omega, crawling up the bed towards Rain’s head. You motion for him to sit up as Omega slides down his legs for a better position. You crawl in behind the water ghoul, legs on either side of him and you guide him to lay back against you. You wraps your hands around his chest, stroking down his sides as you kick up a purr. Your chin rests on his shoulder as you watch Omega shift down between Rain's legs. His hand wraps around the base of Rain’s cock as he brings out his tongue to wrap around the tip. The younger ghoul's abdomen twitches subtly as he breathes deeply, not wanting to give in to begging until he couldn't stand it. Which wouldn’t be very long, given the state of rut he’s feeling. 

Omega sucks at the tip before taking on the task of blowing him in earnest. You moan softly in Rain's ear, the sight of the older ghoul going down on him making you squirm. "Look at how well Omega takes your cock, Rainy. Does his tongue feel good?" you ask, nuzzling his cheek and grazing your claws over his chest. 

Rain hisses in poorly disguised pleasure as Omega takes him deep into his mouth, his long demonic tongue working the underside as he pulls back for a breath. Rain groans at the debauched look of the older ghoul, carding his fingers into Omega’s hair as he lowers his head back down. He tosses his head back against your shoulder as Omega makes his way to Rain’s testicles, teasing there for a moment before licking languidly at his opening. You grab the lube off of the nightstand, pumping some out onto Omega’s outstretched hand, slathering the slick over his fingers as you set the bottle down. You kiss along Rain’s exposed neck as Omega circles a finger around his hole, spreading the lube before slowly pressing his finger in. You bite a mark into his skin as Omega takes his cockhead back into his mouth, the attentions of the ghouls making the sting of the stretch lessen. 

“Such a good boy, Rain. You like it when Daddy takes his time with you, don’t you? It would make us so happy if you begged, baby boy. Will you beg prettily for me?” you purr, stroking his hair back from his face. Rain shakes his head in defiance, pulling your hand to his mouth. He licks at your index finger before taking it into his mouth, his forked tongue sliding and laving attention on the digit. The action makes your brain blank, the sensation drawing a small whine from you. He’s still feeling cheeky enough to deny you. You click your tongue at him, pinching a nipple in retaliation. 

Rain jumps a little, accidentally forcing his cock deeper into Omega’s mouth. An apology was on the tip of his tongue, Omega’s intense eyes stopping the words in their tracks as the older ghoul takes him all the way to the hilt, groaning around his member.

“Ah! F-fuck, Omega,” Rain moans. You tilt his head towards you for a kiss as Omega adds another finger to work him open. The water ghoul's tongue slides against yours, his whole body jolting a bit as the older ghouls grazes his prostate. He breaks the kiss as Omega pulls away from his cock, a bit of saliva running down the bigger ghoul’s chin.

Rain’s breathing is heavy as Omega licks his lips, “You squirm for me so beautifully, babe. I want to make you cum; will you ask her nicely? For me?” 

Rain growls at his words, getting close to his breaking point. You tsk, motioning for Omega to lean closer to you. You grab his hair roughly, pulling the quintessence ghoul in for a messy kiss. You pick up the bottle of lube again, putting some more on Omega’s hand. “Add another finger,” you demand, directing him back down Rain’s body. The younger ghoul gasps as Omega follows the instruction, slowly working to knuckle deep with three fingers. Rain begins to grind down on the fingers, whining when you slap his hip. 

“No. You know what I want. Only good boys get rewards, right, Daddy?” you say, your tone commanding. Rain shoots you a look and you knew you’d pay for this later. You smile innocently back, your heated cheeks betraying your excitement. 

Omega grunts his agreement, nipping at Rain’s thigh. “You can be a good boy for us though, can’t you, Rain? I know you can, baby boy,” his voice is rough from the blowjob. 

The younger ghoul mewls as you sneak a hand down to his cock, stroking it delicately, “Come on love, give in. Give me what I want. I want to hear you cum so badly, my good boy.”

Rain whimpers, his resistance finally breaking. “F-fuck. Shit. Daddy, please,” he pleads, moaning when you both purr at him. 

“Please, what, baby? What do you need,” Omega growls, nudging his thigh. You kiss his neck encouragingly, pulling your hand from his dick as Omega removes his fingers. Rain fusses at the losses, and you shush him as you trail your hand up to his face.

“Answer Daddy, Rain,” you say, kissing his forehead. 

His breathing is labored as he glances between the two of you, “Please let me cum,” he whines. 

You smile warmly, rubbing your cheek against his. “Of course, honey. Such a good boy, Rain. My good boys,” you coo, stroking Omega’s cheek as he leans in to kiss Rain hungrily. Both ghouls groan into the kiss, pulling apart when you move from behind Rain. “Lay back down,” you say, pushing at the water ghoul’s chest. He does as he’s told, chirruping in pleasure as you stroke down his chest. You lean up to kiss Omega, your fingers gripping his hair at the back of his head. You tug on it lightly, pulling back just enough to speak. “You’re going to fuck him perfectly for me, aren’t you, Daddy? Make that ass quiver while I ride his cock,” you whisper, your eyes focusing on the blue of his. 

Omega groans deeply as he bites your bottom lip and pulls on it. You crash your lips back onto his, raking your claws over his shoulders. You gasp as you pull apart, slapping Omega’s ass as he gets in position to take Rain. 

The younger ghoul whines impatiently as Omega spreads his legs on either side of him. He watches hungrily as you pour more lube over his hole and the older ghoul’s cock. You stroke at Omega’s dick, spreading the lube before tugging it gently towards Rain’s opening. Omega takes over from there, lining himself up and pressing in gradually. You straddle Rain’s waist, rubbing yourself over his stomach as you place kisses up his chest. 

Rain keens as Omega bottoms out, the older ghoul pausing his movements as you reach behind you to line Rain’s cock up with your entrance. You rub the head up and down your slit, gathering some moisture on it before you begin to sink down.

Rain throws his head back, wailing as you and Omega give a small wiggle of your hips. He felt like he was melting; your warm channel around his cock and Omega’s length filling him to the brim with rut just on the horizon was overwhelming.

“Such a good boy, making such cute noises as we fuck you,” you gasp out, undulating your hips, one hand on Rain’s chest to steady your motions. Omega growls behind you, starting a steady rhythm that matches yours.

The younger ghoul isn’t going to last very long like this, eyes glazed over as he looks up at you. “P-please, gonna cum, can I cum?” he asks, playing the good boy. 

You moan at his begging tone, circling your hips. “What do you think, Daddy? Has he earned it?” you ask Omega, leaning back against the older ghoul. 

Omega rests his chin on your shoulder, “I think so, but it’s up to you, darling,” he says, staring intensely into Rain’s eyes. He knew the other ghoul would only accept this kind of treatment for a short time. Rain is more dominant than he lets on most of the time and Omega is taking full advantage of his subordinate attitude.

You hum, running your hand up Rain’s chest to rest on his throat as you lean forward. You speed up your pace, licking along his jaw up to his ear, “Cum for me, baby boy.”

You moan as you feel his cock twitch, the first warm spurts of his cum coating your insides. 

Omega slows his motions, the tightening of the younger ghoul’s muscles almost painful. He stills entirely as Rain whines from overstimulation and pulls out gently, hissing out a moan as he sees the other ghoul’s cum leaking out of your hole. 

“Oh, good boy, such a good boy,” you croon, stroking Rain’s hair, placing light kisses over his face as he shudders through his orgasm. You kiss his lips slowly as you lift your hips, his dick slipping from you. You sigh at the loss, giggling when Rain groans weakly underneath you. 

You chirp in surprise as you’re suddenly grabbed and tossed on the other side of the bed. You purr when Omega grabs your thighs, wrapping them around his waist. “Now you’ll beg _me_ for release,” he growls in your ear, smirking at your mewl of agreement. 

You moan enthusiastically as Omega enters you roughly, your hand reaching out to grab at Rain’s and lace your fingers with his. Your other hand digs into Omega’s shoulder, your claws dragging red marks over the skin.

Omega growls as he starts a fast pace, all the teasing taking a toll on his patience. The sound of skin slapping roughly fills the room once again, and you keen excitedly as Rain leans over after catching his breath. The younger ghoul strokes over your breasts, fondling the tissue as he trails his tongue up your neck to kiss you deeply. 

“You take Daddy’s cock so well. Such a good girl, stretching out for him. Look how nicely he fits in you,” Rain groans in your ear, pulling on a nipple as you begin whining with every thrust. You forget about paying attention to Omega for a moment, a mistake the older ghoul intends to correct. 

Omega huffs in irritation, “You’re not doing what I instructed you to do.” 

You gasp as he suddenly halts his movements, shooting a glare up at the older ghoul. He tilts his head and glares back in challenge, a low growl deep in his chest. He flicks a nipple, leaning closer to your face. “Don’t be a brat. I want you to be a good girl. Will you do that for me?” 

You whine softly, exposing your neck in submission, “I’m sorry, Daddy. Please, cum inside me. I’ll be good.”

Omega pulls back with a satisfied smile. “There’s a good girl,” he grumbles, picking up his pace again. 

Your moans are swallowed by Rain as he kisses you again, his hand sliding down to where you and Omega are joined. He glances at the older ghoul for permission, smiling when Omega nods. You wail loudly as Rain starts stroking your clit in time with the thrusts, circling the nub with his middle finger. 

“Fuck..fuck fuck fuck,” you start chanting, your head thrown back as you meets Omega’s rhythm. “Gonna cum, please, please Daddy!”

The older ghoul snarls, his hand wrapping lightly around your throat. He leans down, not letting up his punishing pace, growling out a “Cum for me,” before biting your shoulder. 

The dam breaks with the claiming and you scream out your release. Your grip on Rain’s hand is painful as he watches you come undone. He slows his ministrations on your clit, before stopping entirely as you shudder. Omega’s rhythm falters, his thrusts erratic as he reaches his peak. He groans loudly into your shoulder, pumping his release, the cum mixing with Rain’s and your own juices. The combined fluids spill out around his cock creating a sticky mess that will be dealt with later. 

Omega falls to the side, panting. He takes a moment to catch his breath, glancing over at his companions. Rain is kissing over your face, whispered praises falling from his lips in-between pecks. The older ghoul lips tilt in a small smile at the display. It’s adorable. 

“We should get some sleep while we still can,” Omega says, purring when you shuffle over to cuddle on his chest. Rain settles behind you after covering up the wet spot. You all doze off to each other’s contented purrs, snuggling close. 

It is a few hours later when Omega wakes up to growling, a feisty water ghoul in full blown rut straddling him. His own growl starts deep in his chest, the ghoul above him smirking. 

“It’s my turn now,” Rain says his teeth glinting in the moonlight.


End file.
